


Always There

by charmedlily



Series: My sad one shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I was depressed when I wrote this, I'm Sorry, Sad, beware the feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmedlily/pseuds/charmedlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry realizes how Hermione was always there for him in the past and tells her that he'll be there for her in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always There

You were always there for me when I needed a friend.

 

You were always there for me when I needed a hand.

 

You were always there for me with your knowledge.

 

You were always there for me when I needed help.

 

You were always there for me when I needed you most.

 

Now,

 

I will always be there for you when you need a friend.

 

I will always be there for you when you need a hand.

 

I will never be as smart as you but I'll be there for you anyway.

 

I will always be there for you when you need help.

 

I will always be there for you when you need me the most.

 

I will always be there, 'cause I love you and I know you love me too.

 

Just like you were always there for me in the past; I will forever be with you in the present and in the future.


End file.
